Suppressors for firearms, also known as silencers, generally operate to reduce the audible noise or sharp report of a firing weapon by means of reducing and controlling the energy level of attendant propellant gases. Generally, the techniques employed utilize a series of baffles which control and delay the flow, expansion, and exiting of propellant gases, forcing the propellant gases to pass through various temperature absorbent materials, or a combination of these or functionally similar techniques to reduce the temperature and abrupt discharge of propellant gases. The result achieved is a corresponding reduction in the noise produced by the exiting propellant gases.
A number of prior art patents have addressed different solutions to the issue of reducing the sharp report of a firing weapon. Most tend to be composed of a series of baffles that inhibit the passage of propellant gases while allowing the passage of a projectile. These baffles can be rather simple flat disks with a cutout for the bullet passage or can be more complex cone or funnel shapes. Some of the more successful ones are known as “K” or “M” baffles because of their resemblance to those letters.
Some example approaches can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,083; 4,584,924; 4,588,043; 7,587,969; and 8,307,946.
Frequent use of such suppressors or silencers over time results in the buildup of byproduct from the debris of the exploding propellant gases. Because of the tight tolerances inherent in the design to suppress noise these suppressors can become very dirty from carbon, dirt, and unburned powder. Cleaning is possible but difficult—often requiring the pumping of solvents through the suppressor. There is a need then for a design that is much easier to clean.